Tango
by Kamuiwars
Summary: A dança seria uma forma dela solucionar um problema, mas poderia causar outros bem maiores.


Bom primeiro quero agradecer a Marj, pela ajuda e apoio sempre. Fazia muito tempo que não escrevia então o tema não saiu ainda da forma que eu queria, mas foi bom escrever. É divertido por a criatividade em ação. Espero que gostem!

**Tango**

Kagome tentava concluir aqueles exercícios de matemática, o professor já a alertara que, se não conseguisse ir bem naquela matéria, seria difícil conseguir vaga em um bom colégio.

Toda preocupada com a sua situação, totalmente dividida entre dois mundos. Entre salvar, e ter uma vaga em um bom colégio, o que era mais importante? Tal questionamento era até idiota. Balançou a cabeça para ver se as idéias sumiam de sua cabeça. Foi então que começou a prestar atenção nas garotas da sua sala, que estavam amontoadas em frente a um simples papel colado na parede.

Kagome se aproximou sem muita curiosidade, mas a agitação das meninas a fez chegar perto. Quem sabe a alegria pudesse contagiá-la também.

- Kagome, você viu isso, quem participar da apresentação da Primavera, ganhará um ponto na média final. – anunciaram as garotas.

Kagome empurrou-as com entusiasmo, afoita para ler o pequeno papel que agora lhe dava esperança de conseguir resolver sua vida. Via agora luz no fim do túnel. Conseguiria fazer algo que gostava e ainda se livrar da matéria que a deixava louca. A apresentação seria uma dança, e isso ela poderia ensaiar nos dois mundos. Determinada, escreveu seu nome na lista e voltou para seu lugar, agora se imaginando dançando suavemente pelo palco do teatro. As meninas ficaram atônicas com a decisão de Kagome, mas não comentaram nada com a amiga, pois ela teria a noticia mais tarde, que teria que dançar com o recém chegado aluno, e já tão popular pela sua beleza.

O sinal avisava aos alunos, que o dia letivo tinha chegado ao seu fim para aqueles que não tinham mais atividades curriculares a cumprir, Kagome pegou seu material e se dirigiu para o local onde os participantes da apresentação da Primavera deviam se reunir.

Chegou ao teatro que já estava com os alunos no aguardo da orientação do professor, as meninas formavam uma rodinha, onde risos e comentários baixos, e o coro, aumentava quando elas olhavam para Takashi, o aluno novo. Kagome ficou distanciada, para observar o que estava acontecendo. Quando foi surpreendida pelo professor, passando as orientações e dividindo os casais.

- Kagome, você dança com Takashi. – orientou e apontou o jovem para ela.

Suas pernas tremiam, porque ela percebeu os olhares das outras garotas para seu lado.

Kagome se aproximou do jovem que, com um sorriso espontâneo, se apresentou.

- Oi, eu sou Takashi! – disse numa voz macia e envolvente, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Kagome.

- Oi, sou Kagome, como deve ter percebido. – disse em um tom sem graça e vermelha, pois a atenção agora das garotas era ela.

- Crianças, agora que estão todos com seus respectivos casais, quero lhes apresentar a dança que pretendemos ensaiar. – disse o professor em tom alto para todos prestarem atenção. Como não queremos algo tradicional, chegaram ao bom senso que a mistura de estilos, como existe na dança de salão, seria algo novo e empolgante para uma apresentação. Então teremos casais representando um estilo de dança. Bolero, salsa e tango.

Os alunos se agitaram, era algo totalmente novo. Foi nesse momento que as pernas de Kagome ficaram bambas, suas mãos suavam. Ela não sabia dançar! Era dura como uma porta!

- Kagome, você está bem? – disse Takashi, percebendo que a garota não estava muito bem.

- É que eu não sei dançar... - saiu espontaneamente, ainda em estado de choque. Ela nem havia percebido isso quando se inscreveu, a oportunidade de ganhar pontos era a sua intenção, não dançar para a escola toda.

Takashi a puxou pela cintura, trazendo-a suavemente de encontro ao seu corpo, firme, mas delicado, foi assim que ela se sentiu, confiante. Ele sorriu para ela e piscou levemente. Inclinando seu corpo contra o dela, com total domino da dama.

O professor ao ver aquele gesto, aplaudiu empolgado, ali estava o casal que faria o fechamento da apresentação.

- Vocês dois irão dançar Tango! – disse todo empolgado.

As pernas de Kagome agora eram duas varetas de papel bem finas, tremiam muito. Takashi sorriu para o professor, e sorriu para a garota.

- Não se preocupe eu lhe ensino, é claro, se você quiser. - sussurrou aos ouvidos da jovem.

- Sim... Eu quero. – ela não tinha escapatória, senão, aceitar a ajuda do garoto, tinha se metido em encrenca. E agora, como ela diria para Inuyasha que teria que ficar um tempo maior no seu mundo?

...................................

Em seu quarto, Kagome lia sobre a dança que teria que aprender.

- Kagome! – chamou Inuyasha, se ajeitando na janela do quarto. – Então, já pode voltar?

- É que aconteceu um imprevisto... - tentava explicar a jovem que havia sido pega de surpresa.

- Que imprevisto? – perguntou desconfiado, pulando para dentro do quarto.

- Então, é que estou mal em algumas matérias e preciso ficar mais um pouco. – disse num tom nervoso, nem olhando para os olhos do youkai, que estava muito próximo.

- Bom, se é necessário você ficar, eu entendo, nós te esperamos. – O meio-Youkai dirigiu-se à janela e, com seus olhos castanhos sérios, deixou a garota sozinha.

Aquilo a atingiu em cheio, ela sabia que ele tinha ficado triste, seus olhos o denunciavam. E o pior, ela estava mentido.

Pegou a revista e olhou para o casal na foto, dançavam, e em letras vermelhas o titulo "o tango é um pensamento triste que se pode dançar". Kagome abaixou a revista e olhou para a janela, a solidão a atingiu com força. Era um mal necessário, o mais rapido possivel estaria de novo com seu meio-youkai. Abraçou a revista e, como se estive com seu par, dançou sozinha pela quarto, até cair na cama e adormecer.

.......................................

Kagome e Takashi ensaiavam até mais tarde, tango era uma dança um tanto difícil, principalmente para Kagome que teve que aprender tudo na raça.

- Crianças, vocês já sabem toda a coreografia, mas tango é uma dança visceral, tem sentimento, calor, é dois corpos em um. É a dança do amor, é como se vocês expressassem com o corpo, todo o desejo. – orientou o professor aos dois. – Sei que estou pedido muito, mas acho que vocês podem fazer melhor. Bom, vão para casa descansar.

- Kagome! – segurando a mão dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, Takashi a olhou direto nos olhos. – Vamos tentar de novo?

- Vamos... – respondeu desviando do olhar do jovem. Ela sabia que os olhos poderiam se comunicar muito mais do que palavras, e ela não queria entender aquele par de olhos que insistiam em lhe dizer algo. Pois sabia que em outro lugar, um par de olhos a esperava.

Dançaram como nunca haviam dançado, a música parecia atravessar seu corpo, as mãos do jovem em seu corpo pareciam leves caricias de uma amante. E, no final da coreografia, Takashi a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, sentia seu calor, sua respiração, seus olhos a consumiam, as bocas já tinham um encontro marcado. A cada segundo o encontro se definia. Se beijariam.

Mas um som de cadeira caindo chamou sua atenção. Não conseguiram definir o que havia acontecido. Mas o transe da dança havia acabado, ela se soltou do jovem, pegou sua mochila, e saiu correndo do teatro. Sua cabeça estava lhe pregando uma peça. Ela não desejava o jovem que deixara no teatro, era somente uma dança, era somente uma apresentação, tudo aquilo passaria.

.................................

Finalmente, o dia da apresentação chegou, todos correndo, gritando, o estresse de se apresentar e tudo dar certo atingia os participantes. Kagome se maquiava. Até que enfim aquela confusão estava chegando ao fim e ela poderia rever seus amigos e seu meio-youkai... Que estranhamente não a visitou em nenhum momento nesse período. Será que ele havia desistido dela? Tal questionamento a fez ficar mais nervosa e até se esquecer da apresentação.

- Kagome, cinco minutos para vocês se apresentar. – chamou uma das organizadoras, fazendo-a sair do transe.

- Sim, já estou quase pronta. – respondeu, terminando de se maquiar e indo para a coxia do palco.

O nervosismo agora havia atingindo o ápice. Ela não sabia o que a deixava mais assustada, o publico, a mentira, a falta do seu meio-youkai ou as mãos quentes de Takashi.

Sem perceber, a música de abertura de sua apresentação iniciou. Teriam pouco tempo para se posicionar no palco.

"Onde está Takashi?" – pensou

Até que sentiu um toque diferente em suas mãos.

- Madame, me concede essa dança? – disse Inuyasha, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos e revelando todo seu sentimento a ela.

Surpresa e sem resposta, deixou que o meio youkai a conduzisse para o palco. Milhares de perguntas a consumiam, mas a música e o toque dele a fez se esquecer de qualquer questionamento. Naquele momento, só queria demonstrar através de seu corpo, todo seu amor e desejo ao seu companheiro. Os braços fortes a conduziam com suavidade e com total segurança. O desejo fluía de seu corpo para o dele, como uma onda quente. Os corpos, ao se tocarem, trocavam leves choques, eles se desejavam muito mais do que acreditavam e seus corpos reagiam a cada movimento. O final da dança estava chegando, Inuyasha a trouxe de encontro ao seu corpo, sentia o calor. Sua respiração acelerada, e os olhos que não deixavam nenhum segredo escondido, mostravam o quanto um queria o outro. O encontro de suas bocas já havia sido marcado desde o momento que um viu o outro. E seria ali que elas finalmente teriam seu encontro. Os lábios macios se encontraram, e o calor do beijo fizeram-nos se tornarem um. O sentimento era somente um. Amor. A dança era a forma de dois corpos mostrarem o caminho do amor.

Os aplausos os trouxeram de volta ao palco, agradeceram ao público e saíram para trás das cortinas.

Diversas perguntas precisavam de resposta.

- Como você sabia? – perguntou Kagome, deixando o teatro com ele.

- Sei quando você mente, e te segui todo esse período. – respondeu Inuyasha a puxando novamente ao encontro de seu corpo. – Não consigo ficar longe de você.

Sua mão tocou seu rosto, seus lábios se aproximaram da jovem e mais um beijo foi trocado.


End file.
